


Bound and Blind

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: hp_may_madness, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Object Insertion, Sexual Content, Submission, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix was helpless and immobile. Her wrists were bound so tightly that she could scarcely feel her fingers and a dark cloth was wrapped around her eyes, completely shutting out whatever light the room might have had. And the Dark Lord wasn't even touching her. Written for Day Seven of hp-may-madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Seven of hp_may_madness, with the prompt "Wand play".

Bellatrix was helpless and immobile. Her wrists were bound so tightly that she could scarcely feel her fingers and a dark cloth was wrapped around her eyes, completely shutting out whatever light the room might have had. And the Dark Lord wasn't even touching her. He might have been doing anything while she was tied to the bed, and she would not have known. He might have been touching himself, might simply be watching her, might even have left the room, leaving her on the bed…

"I've not left, Bellatrix."

She heard his voice, touched with amusement, and felt her cheeks go hot beneath the blindfold.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," she murmured, though couldn't have said precisely for what she was apologizing.

He laughed, low and dark, and then she felt the tip of a wand prod gently at her bare breast.

"No patience, Bellatrix – I leave you without my touch for a few moments and already you fear that I've lost interest and abandoned you? No…"

Her breath caught as the cool wood traced around her nipple, which rose up swiftly and obligingly into a point beneath the touch. Feeling wood against her skin was no different from having the Dark Lord touch her, really – his skin was just as cold, just as impassive and unfeeling, separated from the sensation of lust by all but intellectual processes.

The wand slid down between her breasts and Bellatrix let out a small whimper. Her back arched automatically and she received a smart slap when she raised herself off the bed.

"Lie still, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord told her. "I have bound and blindfolded you for a reason."

"Yes, my Lord," she murmured, and resisted the urge to moan or thrust upwards when the tip of the wand continued to move downwards. It circled her breasts, then trailed across her stomach, and when it slipped between her thighs, she could no longer stop herself from reacting.

"My Lord, I  _need–_ "

"Patience!" he interrupted sharply. "You should be pleased that I am touching you at all–"

"You  _aren't_  touching me, my Lord," she cried, then winced as he brought the wand sharply down across her thighs. The wood stung terribly and she winced and gritted her teeth.

"I  _could_  leave you like this. You know all too well…" And now the tip of the wand was tracing up and down her slit, drawing a soft moan from her every time it brushed her where she was most sensitive. "I could turn and walk away now and leave you like this, and I know how that infuriates you."

"Master…" She heard panic in her own voice. "Please, Master, I apologize – I know my place, and I th- thank you for all you do for me…"

"Much better." His voice softened, only slightly, and then the hard point of the wand was pressing deeper, pressing  _into_  her…

Bellatrix bit back a cry when the wand penetrated her. It was unsatisfying, narrow and unyielding and pressing most uncomfortably against spots that were unused to such solid and concentrated pressure. And yet, for all the discomfort, the knowledge that it was the Dark Lord who was doing it to her made the experience exquisite. For the first time, Bellatrix fully grasped as well what pleasure being blindfolded could bring – she had enjoyed it because it reminded her of her submission to her Master, but when blind, she could also imagine him, tailor her image of him to her desires. She could imagine desperate want on his normally impassive face – imagine that she affected him so deeply that he could not help but bite his lips and frown with lust. She could imagine him stroking himself with his free hand, so aroused by the way she lay helplessly on the bed for him, and struggling not to show it while he used her wand – or perhaps his own – to fuck her.

"What entertaining fantasies you have when devoid of your senses," he murmured. She felt the heat of his body as he moved closer to her. Bellatrix would have been mortified had she not been so delighted that he knew her thoughts and did not object – or at least, did not object enough to stop. "The things you think of are really… most…"

He broke off and let out a quiet sigh, and Bellatrix felt a few drops of thick liquid splash against her thigh. Her body seized with excitement –  _oh_ , she must have pleased him more than she expected to, perhaps almost as much as she had fantasized she would…

The wand withdrew, and Bellatrix felt a twinge of frustration, for she had not been satisfied. The frustration dissipated quickly, however, for the Dark Lord fell quite heavily onto the bed beside her and lay against her, panting quietly for air.

"Master?"

"Bellatrix?"

"Will you unbind me?" Her wrists and hands hurt, and she wanted to lay them now on him, if he would but allow it…

"No, Bellatrix." His fingers skimmed lightly down her torso now, scarcely more human than the wand. "I prefer you blind and bound. You are much easier to please when you have no power and are grateful for everything I give you."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
